Iskul Bukol
Iskul Bukol (Lit: School Bruises or School Lump in the Head) is a Philippine situational comedy show that aired on IBC-13 from 1977 to 1990."Iskul Bukol" hits the big screen, Dec 25|last=Calderon|first=Nora|access-date=2018-03-25 The first incarnation was the Wanbol University era of the sitcom topbilled by Filipino comedians Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. The show was centered on their lives as students of the fictional Wanbol University, parodying its real life counterpart, Arellano University, which was the former setting of the sitcom until the 2011 remake.ano ba ang tama CSJL or SJLC?|work=PinoyExchange|accessdate=18 April 2015 The theme song of the sitcom, also titled Iskul Bukol, is sung to the tune of Elvis Presley's All Shook Up. The second incarnation and revival is the Diliman High School era of the sitcom produced by IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services. Directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, it is currently topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, with Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona. Prior to Magalona, the sitcom was topbilled by Alodia Gosiengfiao before eventually turned into a supporting role. The curriculum-based sitcom premiered on IBC's Weekend Ang Dating primetime block and worldwide on Global IBC on January 7, 2017. It is aired every Saturday at 7:00pm (PST) after PBA and before Maya Loves Sir Chief. The revival is currently setting in Diliman High School (based in Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City), the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school for the sitcom aligned to the K to 12 high school curriculum with DepEd permit. It is one of the longest-running sitcoms in the history of Philippine television and the first ever curriculum-based sitcom since its inception in 2017. The curriculum-based sitcom centered on their lives as high school students (Keith and Joyce Escalera and Raisa Ungasis) of the public high school Diliman High School, which is similar to its real life counterpart, Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. It is also considered as the first ever curriculum-based sitcom of IBC, the first sitcom of IBC partnered with Secarats, and the second Philippine television sitcom to be broadcast in high definition format after Maya Loves Sir Chief. It is also the first sitcom of Tonton under IBC. Iskul Bukol remains IBC-13's longest-running sitcom which has also been known to educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners for the high school level as a current trend that appeal to the millennials. Wanbol University era (1977-1990) 'Main characters' *Joselito "Tito" Escalera (Tito Sotto) - One half of the Escalera brothers, who plots harebrained schemes in every episode. *Josemari "Joey" Escalera (Joey de Leon) - The other Escalera sibling. Miss Tapia has a crush on him. *Victorio "Vic" Ungasis (Vic Sotto) - the good-looking and smart teacher's pet with a chick-magnet personality. The Escaleras often pick on him during class. Later became a professor of Wanbol University. *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa)† - Wanbol University's resident professor who often gets on the Escalera brothers' nerves. Although she admires Joey, Miss Tapia was romantically connected with Mang Temi. Her favorite student is Victorio Ungasis. (originally from Baltic & Co from 1974 to 1976) *Artemis Batongbuhay aka Mang Temi (Bing Angeles)† - the dark-complexioned operator of the university's cafeteria. His name is a play on the Filipino word "itim" (black or dark), rearranged the 70's Filipino way, "Tim-i" or "Tem-i," in the same manner as words in the vernacular are rearranged. Example: bath = ligo = go-li. *Tonette Macho (Anthony Roquel) - the gay student who plays as best friend of the fairest girl in class. He is also the nemesis of the Escalera Brothers. *Inang or Aling Jacoba (Dely Atay-Atayan)† - Vic's mother from the town of Tiaong, Quezon. Famous for her term of endearment "Bunsooyy!" whenever addressing Vic. The root word "bunso" is Tagalog for youngest child. *Sharon Escalera (Sharon Cuneta) - Tito and Joey's younger sister. *Viviana "Bibeth" Belibet (Bibeth Orteza) - Vic's female roommate and fellow student. *Ritchie "Kabayo" (Richard Reyes aka Ritchie D'Horsie)† - another fellow student who always copies homeworks from Vic & Bibeth. He is also an accomplice to the Escalera's comedic pranks. *Joey Anson (Joey Albert) - a student whom Vic likes. *Redford (Redford White)† - Mang Temi's houseboy and the cafeteria's waiter. *Jimmy "Big J" (Jimmy Santos) - replaced Redford as Mang Temi's cafeteria waiter. *Mary aka Miss Magnolia (Mary Massab) - Vic's love interest. *Perfecto "Pekto" Pangkista (Ariel Villasanta) - a fellow Wanbol student and part-time waiter at Mang Temi's canteen who dresses like a 70s punk rocker. *Mr. Escalera (Rod Navarro)† - The father of the Escalera siblings. Films The series spawned multiple movie incarnations from 1978 to 1987 and a reunion movie in 2008 that depicts the characters 20 years after the end of the original television series: *''Iskul Bukol the Movie'' (1978) *''Iskul Bukol Freshmen'' (1980) *''The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie'' (1987) *''Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure)'' (2008) ''Back to Iskul Bukol'' (Wanbol University era) Back to Iskul Bukol is the 1999 TV sequel to the original Iskul Bukol series also formerly aired on IBC and in cooperation with Vintage Television and Viva Television. De Leon is the only member of the original cast to return. He plays an English literature professor who decides to go back to his old school to teach and wreak havoc like in the old days. Things could not get any worse when he finds out that one of his students, Ludwig von Tapia (Jeffrey Tam), is actually Miss Tapia's love child. The series also starred Val Sotto, Marissa Sanchez, Ruby Rodriguez, Patricia Javier, Gian Sotto (as Jigs), Mausi Wohlfarth (as Mumai), Maui Taylor, Katya Santos and Manny Distor. It also featured cameo roles by Bing Angeles (as Mang Temy) and Mely Tagasa (as Miss Tapia). The show ran for two seasons from 1999 to January 8, 2000. Its canonicity in the official Iskul Bukol timeline is in question despite the appearance of Gian Sotto and Jeffrey Tam in Iskul Bukol 20 Years After. ''Iskul Bukol's Influence In GMA-7 documentary show ''I-Witness, presenter Jay Taruc revisited Iskul Bukol and the Philippines’ comedy trio (Tito, Vic, and Joey) in a 2007 retrospective episode titled Wanbol University and discovered that TVJ merchandise was still a hit.The Philippine Star column BARBwire by BARBS G. ATIENZA dated November 24, 2007, "On Finding a Good Story to Tell" ''Iskul Bukol Mini-Reunion'' in 2007 An Iskul Bukol mini-reunion was celebrated on June 30, 2007 in the GMA-7 show Eat Bulaga!'s Bulagaan portion. Mely Tagasa, Tito Sotto, Joey de Leon and Vic Sotto appeared, reprising their roles from Iskul Bukol. ''Iskul Bukol'' (TV5 remake as the Wanbol University era) (2011) On December 3, 2010, TV5 executive Percy Intalan announced that Iskul Bukol will be remade as a joint project with APT Entertainment. Fred Lo, Sam Y.G., and Alwyn Uytingco will play the three main characters, with Erika Padilla and Regine Angeles in supporting roles.http://www.mb.com.ph/node/290684/tv5-reviveIskul Bukol's Alwyn Uytingco likens relationship with Jennica Garcia to a diamond|date=15 February 2011|work=pep.ph|accessdate=18 April 2015 However, Joey de Leon's son Keempee de Leon, who also appeared with his father in the original sitcom, said the new show will not feature any of the original characters nor anyone related to them, although it will still be set in Wanbol University. He added that the series will have partial influences from Glee and How I Met Your Mother.Keempee de Leon to play ”dual” role in the TV return of Iskul Bukol|date=16 February 2011|work=pep.ph|accessdate=18 April 2015 The remake of the sitcom was aired on TV5 and premiered in May 24, 2011 and ended on September 27 on the same year with a total of 19 episodes. It was directed by Soxie Topacio and Dante Nico Garcia. 'Cast and Characters' *'Keempee de Leon' as Joaquin "Wacky" Roque - the teacher's assistant of Wanbol University. His character is patterned after the original sitcom’s Tonette Macho (Anthony Roquel). *'Alwyn Uytingco' as Chill Balidosa - one of the Balidosa twins and a student of Wanbol University. His character is patterned after the original sitcom's Josemari "Joey" Escalera (Joey de Leon). *'Regine Angeles' as Barbara "Barbie" Que - the ultra-conservative probinsyana. *'Sam Y.G.' as Easy Balidosa - one of the nororious twins and a student of Wanbol University. His character is patterned after the original sitcom's Joselito "Tito" Escalera (Tito Sotto). *'Erika Padilla' as Sharon "Shawie" Cunanan - the sporty chic of Wanbol University. *'Fred Lo' as Rudolfo "Rude" Valentino - the youngest professor of Wanbol University. He is patterned to Vic Ungasis of the original sitcom. *'Jerald Napoles' as Vittoria Itor - the student janitor of Wanbol University. *'Joel Saracho' as Ferdinand "Bongbong" Bing - Wanbol University's perfect of discipline and English professor. He is patterned to Miss Tapia from the original sitcom. The classic roles of Miss Tapia and Mang Temi have been rewritten to switch genders forming a male professor, Mr. Bing and a female cafeteria owner, Aning Francia. *'Tess Antonio' as Anita "Aning" Francia - the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Wanbol University. She is patterned to Mang Temi of the original sitcom. The classic roles of Miss Tapia and Mang Temi have been rewritten to switch genders forming a male professor, Mr. Bing and a female cafeteria owner, Aning Francia. *'Lao Rodriguez' as Petronilio "Pet" Jacobo - Aning's assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria. Revival of Iskul Bukol as the Diliman High School era (2017–present) A revival of the original classic hit sitcom and now in a millennial high school era in the Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom, a first in Philippine television. The light and funny curriculum-based sitcom which will bring back the glory days of primetime comedies and aligned to the K to 12 high school curriculum where the friendship of high school teenagers. The sitcom is set in the public high school Diliman High School by introducing the three high school girls. Funny and interesting characters revolves around the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflects the funny side of high school life. They become the best of friends, and learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in the hilarious and exciting learner-centered high school teen story. 'Plot' Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Keith (Keith Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Joyce (Joyce Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Keith and Joyce's father Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and teach the value of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Ma'am Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Keith and Joyce. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' Current * Keith Cruz as Keith Escalera - an ordinary high school teenager. She is one half of the Escalera sisters as the daughter of Tonton and Joyce's half-sister, who plots the lesson about the classmates' friendship in every episode. * Raisa Dayrit as Raisa Ungasis - the attractive and intelligent high school girl. The Escalera sisters often study on her during class. She is a high school classmate of Diliman High School. * Joyce Abestano as Joyce Escalera - a cute and sassy high school girl. She is the other Escalera sisters as the daughter of Tonton and Keith's half-sister. She is known for her cutest expression "Oh my Joyce". In the stcom, she develops a crush on Patrick. *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Tonton Escalera - Keith and Joyce's father. Later in the sitcom, Tonton has a relationship on Ma'am Maxene at Diliman High School. *'Maxene Magalona' as Teacher Maxene Gonzaga aka Ma'am Maxene (January 28, 2017, guest cast: episode 4; February 4, 2017-present, main role: episode 5-present) - the beautiful and smart teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's love interest who loves her classmates despite their lessons inside the classroom and learned on the Escalera sisters. She admires Joyce, Ma'am Maxene was romantically connected with Principal Oscar and Raffy is a coach, and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. Supporting Cast *'Mr. Fu' as Principal Oscar - the principal of Diliman High School. He is known for his expression "may gano'n" (sometimes spelled as "may ganun" or "meganon"). Miss Tapia has a crush on him. *'Patrick Destura' as Patrick Loyzaga - the popular high school boy at Diliman High School who develops a crush on Joyce as a love interest. Joyce calls him "Crush on You". *'Patrisha Samson' as Patrisha Vega - the pretty classmate who plays as bestfriend of the high school girl in class of Diliman High School. She is also the good friend of the Escalera sisters. * Justin Ward as Chester Aquino - Keith's bestfriend. * Harold Rementilla as Josemari "Joey" Montero - Raisa's male classmate as a boyfriend. * Andrea Brillantes as Andrea Garcia - another fellow high school classmate who always copies homeworks from Joyce and Patrick. She is also an accomplice to the Escalera sister's comedic pranks. (February 10, 2018-present: episode 57-present) * Andres Muhlach as Adie Bautista - Patrisha's good friend as a high school classmate boy whose Keith likes. * Nathaniel Britt as Luis Guevara - Patrick's classmate/friend and Andrea's girlfriend. *'Alodia Gosiengfiao' as Teacher Alodia Montenegro (January 7-28, 2017, main role: episode 1-4; February 4, 2017-present, supporting role: episode 5-present) - the very nice teacher of Diliman High School who teached on the value of the Escalera sisters and a good manner of Tonton, later Ma'am Maxene's friend. *'Amanda Lapus' (born in June 1985) as Teacher Amanda Magdayao aka Ma'am Amanda - the beautiful teacher and the nurse in the school clinic of Diliman High School as a good friend of Ma'am Alodia, later the nurse in the school clinic of Diliman High School and Ma'am Maxene's friend. *'Tess Antonio' as Anita "Aning" Francia - the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Diliman High School. She is patterned to Mang Temi of the original sitcom. *'Victor Basa' as Alwyn Tejada - Aning’s assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria. *'Robby Mananquil' as Robby Arellano - the coach of Diliman High School where the volleyball team for high school girls; later Ma'am Maxene's bestfriend who used to teach her. 'Extended Cast' *'Cacai Bautista' as Cacai "Yaya Cacai" Escalera - Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family. *'Gian Sotto' (born in March 18, 1978) as Rommel Ungasis - Raisa's father and Mariel's husband. (February 10, 2018-present, episode 57-present) *'Mariel Rodriguez' as Mariel Ungasis - Raisa's mother and Luigi's wife. *'Mianne Fajardo' as Alexa Gaviola - Andrea's classmate/friend. (February 10, 2018-present, episode 57-present) *'Sajj Geronimo' as Gabbi Solizar - Andrea's classmate/friend. (September 9, 2017, guest cast: episode 35; February 10, 2018-present, episode 57-present) *'Miguel David' as Dexter Romero - Adie's classmate/friend. *'Giselle Sanchez' as Angelique Loyzaga - Patrick's mother. *'Manny Castañeda' as Jaime "Lolo Jaime" Loyzaga - Patrick's grandmother. *'Matthew Mendoza' as Anthony Vega - Patrisha's father. *'Caridad Sanchez' as Valen "Manang Valen" Vega - Patrisha's grandmother. *'Greco Belgica' as Greco Aquino - Chester's father. (February 10, 2018-present, episode 57-present) *'Dante Ponte' as Dante Garcia (February 10, 2018-present) - Andrea's father. *'Zhyvel Mallari' as Michelle Fernandez - Joyce's back-up classmate/friend *'Lorin Gabriella Bektas' as Belle Alexandra - Joyce's back-up classmate/friend. *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Jimmy Pedrosa - Adie's classmate/friend. 'Former Cast' Supporting Cast *'Mely Tagasa'† (born in April 16, 1935) (January 7, 2017-April 7, 2017: episode 1-64) as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia - the resident teacher of Diliman High School who often gets on the nerves of Principal Oscar. Although she admires Tonton Escalera and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. *'Chantal Videla' as Alyssa Umali (January 7, 2017-February 3, 2018: episode 1-56) - another high school classmate at Diliman High School who always copies homeworks from Raisa and Joey. She is also a pretty comedic pranks of the Escalera sisters. Extended Cast *'Boom Labrusca' as Luigi Ungasis (January 7, 2017-February 3, 2018: episode 1-56) - Raisa's father and Mariel's husband. *'Zonia Mejia' as Zonia Garcia (January 7, 2017-February 3, 2018: episode 1-56) - Joyce's classmate/friend. *'Dexie Daulat' as Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega - Joyce's classmate/friend. (January 7, 2017-February 3, 2018: episode 1-56) 'Guest Cast' Production 'Development' 27 years after the end of the original TV sitcom, this will be first revealed by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon on the October 27th episode of the top-rating noontime show Eat Bulaga! (aired on GMA). Tito, Vic and Joey voiced their ten-minute resentment over IBC management and Tonton Gutierrez will be accepting a sitcom for IBC, the former station of Tito, Vic and Joey (currently topbill for Joey in the Saturday primetime comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S.) because of the public clamor as they decided to brought back and revive Iskul Bukol, one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television that will be transformed and reformatted into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the millennial high school era for teens and young girls aligned to the K to 12 high school curriculum and albeit catering to a young audience, which will be topbilled by Tonton in the new incarnation and revival of the sitcom and will feature the pretty and cute Escalera sisters, Ungasis and a high school teacher girl as the main characters. "Magbabalik Na, Iskul Bukol, Ngayon Nasa Diliman High School Na!" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. With the revival and reformattion of the new Iskul Bukol happened, the public high school as the new setting, a new era and a learner-centered story already introduced and the new set of high school characters (a mix of junior and senior high school classmates, all-female teachers, male principal, male adviser and male coach). Four days later on October 31, 2016, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa announced that Iskul Bukol made a comeback after 17 year hiatus and this time, they are no longer part of Wanbol University because they unveiled the concept of the curriculum-based sitcom under the partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services, a production partner and line producer of the sequestered network under the leadership of the owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. took over the revival of the sitcom that would like to concentrate on the high school education in over public schools which regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education, with a millennial demographic of IBC and Secarats-produced content. According to DepEd, IBC decided to change their format anew and the setting of Iskul Bukol from the long-time fictional Wanbol University (original setting) to the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school Diliman High School (provide high quality of education with DepEd permit for high school) as the current setting for the revival of the sitcom by focusing on the high school teenagers with a new format similar to ABS-CBN's defunct youth-oriented sitcom Luv U (2012-2016) and the high school classroom setting of PTV's very popular curriculum-based educational program CONSTEL English which will be the same as the very popular school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pampaaralan) where the color scheme for the uniform are white blouse with pick necktie and black skirt for females and white polo with lining on the pocket, pick necktie and black pants for boys which will be commonplace in the public high school in order to appeal to a new generation of the sitcom. She also added that the Diliman High School era of the legendary sitcom will coincide the administration of President Rodrigo Roa Duterte, which became popular after assume his office in June 30, 2016. The next day, auditions are open to all public high school students only (both junior and senior) for the new cast took place at Manhattan Parkway Residences in Quezon City in November 1, 2016. During the trade launch of the new IBC on November 19, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, in line with the new format for public high school and in celebration of its 40th anniversary of the legendary sitcom, IBC and Secarats unveiled the 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol was returned to Philippine television that will be turned into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom, a first in Philippine TV history, which will focus on the friendship of public high school girls. Composed of today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano (collectively known as KRJ) as the three pretty high school teenagers, with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom in 33 years and will be the role as a father of Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano). The teen triumvirate is a 2.0 version of Tito, Vic and Joey. IBC and Secarats developed the current shift from a legendary sitcom to a curriculum-based sitcom as a new format that will cater to a young audience in the millennial demographics were teens and young girls (13- to 19-years-old and above) learned for both junior and senior high school teenagers in all public schools. Since November 29, 2016, IBC has started uploading all the past episodes of Iskul Bukol on the network's YouTube channel, as prior to the revival of the new Iskul Bukol as the Diliman High School era. 'Casting' The casting was finalized in November 18, 2016 during the trade launch of the new IBC at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City. Iskul Bukol marks the first sitcom of Keith Cruz in her second project after the early primetime curriculum-based teleserye Glory Jane; the second project of Raisa Dayrit landed in her breakthrough role after Hulog ng Langit and the first project of Bida Best 2016 second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut, where they became the trio entitled KRJ aka Iskul Bukol girls created the primetime curriculum-based sitcom. This is also the first sitcom of King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez under IBC after 33 years of being show business and gained popularity itself as a father of Joyce. They are joined by the Cosplay Queen Alodia Gosiengfiao, who will be making her sitcom debut in IBC through the show as the high school teacher. The sitcom also marks the first project of Mr. Fu under IBC, playng the role of Principal Oscar. Mely Tagasa, who plays the role of Miss Tapia in the original 70s and 80s sitcom, returns on IBC and this time as the only member of the original cast to turned into a curriculum-based sitcom as the resident teacher of Diliman High School. Patrick Destura landed his second project after the host of the kiddie game show Fun House and the very first sitcom of IBC, playing the role of Joyce's love interest Patrick Loyzaga. Justin Ward also joined the curriculum-based sitcom and his second project after Glory Jane, the second project of Harold Rementilla after Hulog ng Langit, and the sitcom debut of Andres Muhlach (son of actor Aga Muhlach, actress and former beauty queen Charlene Gonzales and his daughter Atasha Muhlach). Meanwhile, the show also marks the return of Tess Antonio to IBC, playing the role of Aning Francia. Victor Basa also marks another project of IBC after Mars Ravelo's Roberta, and also the first sitcom of Robby Mananquil. In January 28, 2017, it was announced that Maxene Magalona will be a guest star in her fourth episode, However, her guesting eventually turned into a regular stint by joining the sitcom as one of the main cast after signed a contract with IBC in February 1, 2017 as her first Kapinoy appearance and portrayed the role as a beautiful and smart teacher girl of Diliman High School as Tonton's (Gutierrez) love interest. In February 3, 2018, Chantal Videla and Zonia Mejia left the sitcom due to expiration of their contract with Secarats and transferred to ABS-CBN to became part of Star Magic Circle 2018. Following the month-long 1st anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, Andrea Brillantes joined the sitcom in the same month in February 10, 2018, playing the role of Andrea Garcia. On March 24, 2018, Mely Tagasa died in her stroke after being in a coma for a week. Her death left a big void in the show. On March 31, 2017 (Black Saturday), the whole cast of Iskul Bukol paid tribute to her via the two-hour TV special Paalam... Miss Tapia. After Mely's death the show aired only one episode which she taped before she died. 'Original story conference' On November 20, 2016 in Broadcast City, Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, before starting the production, a story conference for Iskul Bukol was held with the original director Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. The stellar cast, production team and IBC and Secarats management and executives were present at the storycon. They watched some clips of the original sitcom whose enjoyed watching the sitcom that they grew up in the 70s and 80s in order to regain with a millennial young audience, particularly involve the junior high school and senior high school teenagers. The new concept of Iskul Bukol made a comeback, but not in Wanbol University due to a millennial high school era for public high school in terms of using a high school uniforms at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above; and coincide under the K–12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd) and the administration of President Rodrigo Duterte, the sitcom will now be set in Diliman High School, the public high school where the Escalera sisters, Raisa Ungasis and most of the teenagers of Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City attend, as well as the high school teacher Ma'am Alodia and Principal Oscar in order to attract the teen demographics, with DepEd proclaiming the sitcom as required viewing in all public high schools. 'Taping' The production began to record on November 25, 2016 at the studio setting in Studio 5 and 6 of IBC in Broadcast City (for Escalera house (Keith, Joyce, Tonton, Cacai) and Raisa house (Raisa, Boom, Mariel) with act out scenes during the taping of IBC and Secarats-produced situational comedy where the setting for the curriculum-based sitcom will be in the public high school Diliman High School (a yellow building with the same lettering and Philippine flag: one classroom (teacher's school desk in front of the chalkboard, 15 classmate desks and aircon), principal's office (with aircon), library (with aircon), bathroom, school clinic (with aircon) and computer laboratory (with aircon), while the characteristic in the public high school, including hallways, trophy cases, school pictures, school bells, school activities (including coronation day and foundation day) and field frips with several high school classmates) along with the stage, canteen/recess and Aning's Coffeeteria (cafeteria)), and will premiere on January 7, 2017. The sitcom composed of an executive producers, director, head writer, education consultant, research department representive, editors, production manager and scriptwriter of IBC and Secarats, and consultants from the Department of Education (DepEd). It is geared towards at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above. 'Marketing' During commercial gap of IBC and Secarats-produced romantic-comedy series, You Light Up My Life, the teaser released on December 5, 2016 by using the locally-produced 3D-animated CGI teaser with some clips of the original sitcom on YouTube, Tito, Vic and Joey remembered the sitcom Iskul Bukol during the 70s and 80s, the original sitcom was aired on IBC from 1977 to 1990. Now almost 40 years, the original sitcom Iskul Bukol made a comeback and this time will be in Diliman High School for high school teenagers. On December 10, 2016, IBC also released the teaser trailer for the sitcom on YouTube, using the locally-produced 3D-animated teaser featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano at Diliman High School. Another 3D-animated CGI teaser followed on December 14, and once again featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano for the new Iskul Bukol as the Diliman High School era. On December 23, 2016, the full-length trailer was released. Soon after, the trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on the social networking site Twitter. Two days later, the official poster was released. 'Promotion' On December 29, 2016 at the IBC headquarters in Broadcast City at 5:00pm, a press conference will be held for the introduction of the curriculum-based sitcom with the representatives of DepEd. The media ask the members of the sitcom various questions. The following media and the leading newspapers that published articles about Iskul Bukol are Manila Bulletin, The Philippine Star, Philippine Daily Inquirer, Sun Star, ibc.com.ph, news.ibc.com.ph, PEP.ph, Starmometer, BusinessWorld, showbiz-portal.com, Tempo, ShowbizNest, Malaya, DepEd, Manila Standard Today, The Manila Times, Abante Tonite, etc. On January 1, 2017, this led the network to launch Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano as co-hosts and performers in the youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! as a teen trio KRJ (patterned after TVJ) where they promote the sitcom with Tonton Gutierrez (the father of Joyce) and the millennial cast of the new Iskul Bukol as the millennial high school era, including the launch of a new website for the curriculum-based (iskulbukol.ibc.com.ph) and the introduction of new merchandising. On January 6, Mely Tagasa guested as a celebrity player in the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? as she placed in the hot seat to play for the P2 million, followed by another appearance of Gutierrez in the late-night entertainment news program Showbiz Unlimited. On January 7, before the pilot episode of the sitcom premiered tonight, Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton visited the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na! where they promoted the sitcom. 'Timeslot' As the primetime slot of IBC retained the traditional dramas and fantaseryes from Monday to Friday as the network's Primetime Ang Dating block according to the management, the Diliman High School of Iskul Bukol is set to premiere and occupying the Saturday night timeslot on January 7, 2017 at 7:15pm right after PBA and before Joe D'Mango's Love Notes which returned to its original timeslot (8:00pm) while Express Balita Weekend moves to a new timeslot at 9:00pm, before the back-to-back comedy programs Maya Loves Sir Chief which in turn move to a new timeslot at 9:30pm and T.O.D.A.S. moved to a new timeslot at 10:15pm, while IBCinema also moved to 11:15pm slot, as part of Weekend Ang Dating primetime block. '40th anniversary (2017)' As part of its 57th anniversary of IBC, the sitcom celebrated its 40th year anniversary since its inception wayback in 1977 on March 4, 2017 with a reunion special celebration episode as a trending topic #IB40thReunionParty. Original cast members are the legendary comedy trio Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon (whose currently hosting the longest-running noontime variety show Eat Bulaga! on GMA) reunited once again on the sitcom after 9 years (with Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure)) with Mely Tagasa who reprised their roles from Iskul Bukol with Tito, Vic and Joey, Anthony Roquel, Bibeth Orteza and Jimmy Santos in a reunion special with a reunion party. This will be in Diliman High School, the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school as the current setting for the the longest-running sitcom on Philippine TV with the three high school girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, Tonton Gutierrez and Maxene Magalona, along with Mr. Fu, Patrick Destura, Amanda Lapus, Patrisha Samson, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Alodia Gosiengfiao,Kazel KinouchiTess Antonio, Victor Basa and Robby Mananquil, plus Cacai Bautista, Boom Labrusca, Mariel Rodriguez, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Miguel David, Giselle Sanchez, Manny Castañeda, Matthew Mendoza, Caridad Sanchez, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. Giann Solante also appeared as the guest. '1st anniverasry of the Diliman High School era (2018)' The curriculum-based sitcom celebrates its first anniversary of the Diliman High School era on January 6, 2018 with a month-long Roxas special for Keith, Raisa and Alodia; and a special 5 loveteam episodes. Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga appeared on the sitcom as the special guest in a special 5 loveteam episodes to promote their then-upcoming campus drama series BFF, in which they played their romantic college student couple as Wanbol loveteam whose teached at the public high school to meet the high school classmate Joyce. During this secial 5 loveteam episodes, Sofia and Diego gaves a chance to bring back the fictional Wanbol University (succeeding Tito, Vic and Joey; Sam Y.G., Fred and Alwyn; and now targets for young adults only (19 to 25 years old and above), which became the occasional setting prior to February 18, 2017 episode with Kenzo Gutierrez as a special guest as its only Wanbol University student and May 6, 2017 episode with Khalil Ramos as a special guest as Wanbol University student) in addition to the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school Diliman High School (for teens: 13 to 19 years old and above) as the current setting for the sitcom. On January 27 and February 3, Chino Lui Pio as the college professor and their college students Abel Estanislao, Claire Bercero, Mariel Pamintuan and Manolo Pedrosa are their special guest stars to promote their campus drama in a special appearance as the new generation of Wanbol students where they meet the high school classmate Joyce with Dexie and Zonia, and Wanbol loveteam Sofia and Diego at Diliman High School. Soundtrack On May 24, 2017, due to the success of the curriculum-based sitcom. IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video released the original soundtrack album of the sitcom. entitled Iskul Bukol: The Album. Composed of ten music tracks featuring Iskul Bukol cast, including Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano. It includes the theme song and eight covers and revivals. The physical copy of the album is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. A sing-along album with the Video CD Karaoke as Sing-Along to Iskul Bukol: The Album released on July 3, 2017. #''Iskul Bukol'' (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano #''Estudyante Blues'' (composer: Freddie Aguilar, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Keith Cruz #''Ang Boyfriend Kong Baduy'' (composers: Vic Sotto, Joey de Leon) - Raisa Dayrit #''Paikot-Ikot'' (composer: Mon Espia, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Joyce Abestano #''Tatlong Bente Singko'' (composer: Rannie Raymundo) - Patrick Destura #''Tambalang OMG'' (composers: Jasper Lukban, Nica del Rosario) - Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura #''Dadaanin Ko Na Lang Sa Kanta'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Joyce Abestano #''E Text Mo Ako'' (composer: Christian Martinez) - Patrisha Samson #''Ponytail'' (dance) - Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano #''Beh Buti Nga'' (composer: Dennis Garcia) - Patrick Destura and Joyce Abestano Reception 'Ratings' The premiere episode of Iskul Bukol debuted on January 7, 2017, and scored a national TV rating of 24.8%, compared to its rival programs, including ABS-CBN's premiere of Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids which registered 31.4% and GMA's Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento which only got 19.5%, according to data from Kantar Media. Aside from dominating the ratings game and the household viewership, Iskul Bukol also won the hearts of high school teenagers and upgrading teaching skills of secondary teachers, compared to the curriculum-based educational programs and dominates the social media as the #IskulBukolPremiere became a nationwide trending topic on Twitter because of the positive tweets posted by viewers about the sitcom. Since then, the Diliman High School era of Iskul Bukol became a household name as the top-rating curriculum-based sitcom among the young viewers of all ages and the Filipino public high school teenagers in over public high schools, according to the K–12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). On February 4, 2017, Iskul Bukol topped the Saturday primetime TV ratings and received the national TV rating of 23.7% with the hashtag #IBMyTeacherGirl which gained the nationwide trending list on Twitter, compared to ABS-CBN's Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids (35.9%) and GMA's Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (21.4%), placing its 7th in the most watched program on Saturday based on Kantar Media. In September 16, 2017, the sitcom proved its supremacy by receiving a national TV rating of 25.3%, compared to its rival programs like ABS-CBN's talent-variety-talk show Little Big Shots (32.5%) and GMA's Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kwento (19.9%). Merchandise IBC and Secarats advantage of the curriculum-based sitcom discovered that KRJ merchandise and the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy entitled Iskul Bukol Items, the merchandise that produce a school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, tumblers, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and nationwide in very affordable prices and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App available on Android, iOS and Google Play, including video games and activities aligned to the K to 12 high school curriculum. Millennial ratings and merchandise sales showed Iskul Bukol has caught on with parents and with public high school teenagers. Awards * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Female Makabata Star) - Won (Joyce Abestano) * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Female Makabata Star) - Won (Keith Cruz) * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Makabata Hall of Fame) - Won (Tonton Gutierrez) * 2017 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Household Favorite Program) - Won * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Actor) - Won (Tonton Gutierrez) * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Comedy Show) - Won * 31st PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best New Female TV Personality) - Won (Joyce Abestano) Trivia *The revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom is now part of Saturday primetime, instead of Tuesday primetime (in the original 70s and 80 sitcom) because of the daily primetime dramas. *This sitcom is the TV production from the alliance of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services since 2015. *This sitcom is a reunion project with some of the cast members, including: Keith Cruz and Justin Ward (Glory Jane), Raisa Dayrit, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson and Aries Ace Espanola (Hulog ng Langit), Patrisha and Aries Ace (You Light Up My Life). *This is Joyce Abestano's debut as a teen actress in television. *The sitcom will now setting in Diliman High School, the learner-centered and curriculum-based public high school because of the junior high school and senior high school as the teen demographic at the 13- to 19-year-old and above; instead of Wanbol University (in the original 70s and 80s sitcom). *It is the first sitcom of Tonton Gutierrez under IBC after 33 years in being show business. *It also marks the return of Mely Tagasa under IBC after 27 years. Mely is the only original cast of the sitcom as she play the role of the resident teacher of Diliman High School. See also * KC �� (@keith.kath) • Instagram photos and videos * Queen Raii (@raisadayrit) • Instagram photos and videos * Mobile Uploads (Joyce Abestano) | Facebook * 18425494_1931921493722430_1056081367124967980_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 960 pixels) * 18342542_1931921517055761_3988865529426668179_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 960 pixels) - Scaled (63%) * 18402696_1931921567055756_2605762171380681520_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 960 pixels) * 18341684_1931921597055753_3414558594490597801_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 720 × 960 pixels) * @joyceabestano • Instagram photos and videos * Andrea Joyce Abestano (@imandreaabestano) • Instagram photos and videos * andreajoyceabestano (@andreajoyceabestano3866) • Instagram photos and videos * Patrisha Samson �� (@_patrishasamson) • Instagram photos and videos * Miiiggy (@miguelian_david) • Instagram photos and videos * Rhea Lee (@rhea_lee.20) • Instagram photos and videos * Juan Carlo Tejano updated his cover photo. - Juan Carlo Tejano | Facebook * Ana Marie Buena - With you, I'm a beautiful mess~��... | Facebook * Ana Marie Buena - No More Drawing ���� | Facebook * Cover Photos * High School Department * shanezky_ on Instagram: “Bebewetsuuu.....” • Instagram * 18382511_428555160834504_6678124501135261696_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 750 × 750 pixels) * 15356662_787080618098697_3243395575048045143_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 960 × 960 pixels) * 25015628_1495104520596947_7620318211367501824_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) * 24126399_325313177938517_8259516238158364672_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) * 25014432_735191303340846_6830267159181000704_n.jpg (JPEG Image, 1080 × 1080 pixels) * Jhon Robert Deuna Garay updated his... - Jhon Robert Deuna Garay | Facebook * Download Sugar Sugar General Saint Lagu MP3 Gratis, Video MP4 & 3GP, Lirik lagu * Wansapanataym 2017-Super Ving | Facebook * IBC-13 Welcomes Tonton Gutierrez * IBC-13 and Secarats now open to high school students by holding auditions for the new Iskul Bukol cast members * Iskul Bukol, Magbabalik sa IBC 13 ngaying 2017 para sa high school!! * IBC 13 Brings Back "Iskul Bukol" Now In A Millennial High School Level for Young Girls * Sequestered Network Regained As A Very Gaint Network * A first ever sitcom for Tonton Gutierrez under IBC-13 * Tonton Gutierrez posts for Saturday primetime slot for Iskul Bukol girls * Tonton react to timeslot of the new Iskul Bukol; Tonton asks, "Tuwing eskwelang-kwela Sabado ng gabi" * IBC-13 and Secarats Introduces New Teen Stars In The Curriculum-Based Comedy Show 'Iskul Bukol' After 'PBA' * ‘Iskul Bukol’ Music Video * Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano are the High School Girls in the Return of ‘Iskul Bukol’ * ‘Iskul Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13 * Keith, Raisa and Joyce learned on high school life in the new Iskul Bukol * Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming * Wanbol University No More: Iskul Bukol Returns and Now in the New Setting: Diliman High School, the Public High School as A New Format and the Second Incarnation, as IBC-13 Revamped Its Weekend Lineup * LOOK: IBC-13's new weekend lineup * Meet the Characters of ‘Iskul Bukol’ * 'Iskul Bukol' transformed into a millennial high school * IBC-13’s New Shows Premiere This Quarter of 2017 * New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies * The new 'Iskul Bukol' premieres tonight on IBC-13! * ‘Iskul Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter * 'Iskul Bukol' topples 'Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids' in ratings * IBC-13 shows topped our Saturday primetime, based on Kantar Media data * How to reinvent a classic comedy sitcom into a curriculum-based sitcom for public high school * Maxene Magalona is Now Official Kapinoy Again by Joining ‘Iskul Bukol’ * IBC-13 brings back the 80's with Iskul Bukol and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? * Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls * The secret life of Miss Tapia * ‘Iskul Bukol’ Girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano Goes To A Mall Tour * IBC-13 and Secarats conducts Balik-Eskwela at Merry Knowledge Academe, Inc. in Taguig City * Joyce Abestano's Career Timeline In GIFs * IBC-13 IS STILL THE THIRD MOST WATCHED NETWORK NATIONWIDE IN JUNE * ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC claim ratings lead * KapinoyLand and Iskul Bukol Win SineBata 2017 * Maxene Magalona Celebrates 31st Birthday in ‘Iskul Bukol’ * CHILD-FRIENDLY TV PROGRAMS & STARS TO BE HONORED * Kapamilya programs dominate Anak TV Award * ‘Iskul Bukol’ Celebrates Its 1st Year Anniversary of Diliman High School this January * Andrea Brillantes Joins ‘Iskul Bukol’ * Maxene Magalona shows support for 'heartbroken' sister Saab * 'Iskul Bukol' JS Prom Episode Airs February 17; Via Saroca Performs 'Tanging Ikaw' * 'We accept': Miss Tapia actress Mely Tagasa, in coma, 'weaned off respirator' * Actress, screenwriter Mely ‘Miss Tapia’ Tagasa, 82 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of programs aired by TV5 References External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0452086/ Iskul Bukol] on on IMDb * Official Website * Iskul Bukol on Facebook * Iskul Bukol on Twitter Category:Teen sitcoms Category:1977 Philippine television series debuts Category:1990 Philippine television series endings Category:2011 Philippine television series debuts Category:2011 Philippine television series endings Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Department of Education (Philippines) Category:1970s Philippine television series Category:1990s Philippine television series Category:2010s Philippine television series Category:IBC shows Category:TV5 (Philippines) shows